Flannel Shirt
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Thank you," he added as he stood up and continued to smile at the petite woman standing in front of him. He made his way out the sliding door. But before he closed it, he said, "Nice shirt, by the way," and ran off before Red could do anything to him. Red just rolled his eyes.


Kitty often wore Red's flannel button up shirts to bed. Since he was so tall and she was so short, it was practically a dress on her, which allowed her to not wear pants at night (she often found wearing no pants to bed was more comfortable than wearing pants to bed). Red often moaned about how he didn't want her wearing his shirts to bed any more because it would smell like her when he would put them back on, but she knew deep down he enjoyed it. She knew he enjoyed being able to smell her perfume without being near her.

Every time he brought it up with her, she would just roll her eyes and tell him she knew he secretly liked it. He didn't usually respond except for a loving kiss. He would then wrap his arm around her waist and pull her in as close as she could get, nuzzling her neck when she was cuddled close to him.

That night started off much the same. Kitty, still completely dressed, walked to the dresser she shared with her husband and pulled open a drawer that held all of Red's shirts. She pulled one out, a red-checkered flannel button up shirt, and took her own shirt off. She put her arms into the over sized arm holes and buttoned it up.

"Kitty, what did I say about you wearing my shirts?" Red said as she took that day's skirt off and tossed it in the hamper. Kitty rolled her eyes as she walked to the bed and started to climb in.

"Red, honey," she said as she pulled the covers over her lap. "I know you like the smell I leave on your shirts when I wear them," she added with a giggle. Without another word, Red laced his arm around Kitty's waist and pulled her into him. Kitty giggled again as she turned onto her side so they were spooning. Red nuzzled her neck like he usually did and plated a soft kiss on her head. They both got comfortable in the bed, nestled in each other's arms. The comfortable silence that had fallen over the couple was broken seconds later, however, when they heard a couple of chairs being knocked over in the kitchen and then yells from a few boys that basically lived in the Foreman house.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Red asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"What if someone got hurt?" Kitty asked immediately, not worried about anything else. Kitty rushed out of bed and started to make her way to the door when Red stopped her.

"It's probably nothing," he said. He had also gotten out of bed and wrapped one of his hands around her upper arm to stop her.

"That didn't sound like nothing," Kitty said, getting out of Red's strong hold.

"Sweetheart," Red said, trying to reason with his wife of many years. "Lets go back to bed," he said as he started to shuffle back to bed. Red sat down and moved around so he was resting against his pillows. He patted Kitty's side of the bed, trying to persuade her to get back into bed.

"I'll be back in a minute, Red," Kitty said as she shook her head and opened the door. She started to walk down the hallway when she heard a rustling behind her. Soon after, Red grabbed a hold of her hand and walked down the stairs with her. The yelling that had started a few minutes earlier was still going on. Red's hand slid out of Kitty's as he walked to the revolving door and opened it, revealing Michael and Stephen wrestling with each other.

"What in the hell are you two dumb asses doing?" he asked, yelling loud enough so the two teenagers could hear him. They immediately stopped when they heard the familiar voice that belonged to Red. They scrambled onto their feet and both looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Red. Kitty soon followed behind and noticed that Stephen had a bloody nose and Michael had blood dripping from his lip.

"You two. Sit," she said as she pointed to the two chairs that where still standing up. They both complied, happy that they weren't in the room with Red alone. Kitty scrambled around the kitchen and found the box of band-aids and Neosporin she kept in the house. Red rolled his eyes as Kitty babied the two of them.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" he asked as she walked back to the two boys and started cleaning them up.

"I'm sure you don't want blood trailing around our house, do you?" she asked as she looked back at her husband and smiled at Red warningly. Red immediately shut up at the look he had just been given. If there was one thing that Kitty wouldn't let Red get away with, it was him telling her not to baby her kids, even if they weren't biologically related to her. With a dishtowel, Kitty wiped the blood that was dripping from Stephen's nose. Once she wiped all the blood away, she placed a hand under his chin and moved his face to get a better look at his nose. "It doesn't look like it's broken," she said. "You might just need to put a pack of ice on it," she added. Stephen nodded his head and stood up, walking to the freezer immediately. He pulled a pack of frozen peas out and thanked Kitty, before rushing out of the kitchen before Red could say any more.

Kitty then moved on to Kelso, grabbing a fresh dishtowel and wiping away the blood from his lip.

"What where you two fighting about, anyways?" Kitty asked as she smeared some Neosporin on her finger and wiped it along the cut that had formed on Michael's lip.

"It was nothing," Michael said as he shrugged the fight off.

"This doesn't look like nothing," Kitty replied as she took a band-aid and put it on the cut that was already starting to bruise.

"Really, Mrs. Foreman," Michael said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's nothing," he said as he smiled at the woman who had taken care of him over the years. "Thank you," he added as he stood up and continued to smile at the petite woman standing in front of him. He made his way out the sliding door. But before he closed it, he said, "Nice shirt, by the way," and ran off before Red could do anything to him. Red just rolled his eyes.

"They're all a bunch of dumb asses. The whole lot of 'em," Red said as his wife walked closer to him.

"They're just boys, sweetie," Kitty said as she laughed and took a hold of her husband's hand, leading him back through the revolving door and into the living room. The couple walked to back to their room in silence.

"I'm going to shove my foot up that boy's ass tomorrow for the comment he made about your shirt," Red said. He had been replaying what Kelso said in his head all the to their room. Kitty's face lit up. She knew he had liked her wearing his shirts, but now she had verbal evidence

"Red, honey," Kitty said as she let out another one of her famous laughs. "It was nothing," she said as she squeezed his hand and climbed into bed. "I take it as a compliment, anyways," she said as she giggled. Kelso had once squeezed her butt, unaware that it was hers, in the grocery store. She was glad someone still found her attractive, even if Kelso was only joking about the shirt she was wearing and even if he hadn't realized who's butt he was squeezing.

"You baby all of them too much," Red said, speaking his unspoken words from earlier.

"I do not!" Kitty said as she swatted Red's chest as he also climbed into bed and laid on his side so he was facing his wife. He propped his head against his hand and looked at her loving. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but he had always thought she was incredibly attractive when she was mad.

"What?" Kitty said as she noticed the different look on his face.

"Nothing," Red said as he kissed his wife lovingly on the lips. "You're just beautiful, is all," he added as he once again laced his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Kitty giggled one last time before nuzzling his chest and falling asleep. Red fell asleep soon after, happy that his wife was happy.

_fin_

**a/n: **I would like to give a shout out to nannygirl for giving me idea of Red secretly liking the fact that Kitty wore his shirts to bed, which also made an appearance in my other story Chicago.


End file.
